Not to Be Crossed
by Elis1412
Summary: A oneshot about the BAU's strange reactions to the things the see. Dark(?)BAU. Marked as horror, but not exactly horrific.


**This is a oneshot so I'm sorry if you're not satisfied, I may continue if asked nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds characters.**

* * *

Inspector Lyson sighed as he leaned back in his chair, the month had been painfully devoid of cases and he was doing absolutely nothing.

'I'm an asshole for wishing for another case.' he thought knowing he specialized in murder and kidnappings. Just as he began to internally kick himself for wishing for someone else's demise did the phone ring from across the room.

"Inspector Lyson." he said in a business-like tone.

"H- Hello? Inspector it's Carter." stuttered the man from over the phone.

'Carter?' thought Lyson 'I've never heard him this... nervous before.' he thought as he remembered the cocky narcissistic policeman.

"How can I help you Carter?"

"Lyson we need you down here asap it's really- Oh God!" A Horrible retching sound emitted from the phone.

"Carter? Carter are you alright?!"

"Just get you ass down here." said the policeman weakly.

"Alright just... just stay where you are."

* * *

"So Emily what do you plan to do this weekend?"

"Oh you know." smirked the woman.

"Oh really?" grinned Morgan as he packed away his stuff.

Reid looked up confusedly staring at the two. "Wait what does that mean?"

"Nothing Reid" said Morgan rolling his eyes.

"What are your plans Reid?"

"Well there's this conven-"

"Sorry but you'll have to cancel them." said a low voice from behind them.

"Dammit Hotch I almost made it out the door..." sighed Morgan.

"Meeting room in five." said the man as he walked back up to his office.

"Here are the files sent to us from the head inspector of the Little Rock police." said JJ placing the files in front of her colleagues.

"Arkansas?" said Morgan pronouncing the sas.

"It's Arkansas, JJ why aren't there any pictures?" asked Reid after shooting Morgan a glare.

"I don't know the Inspector said nobody was willing to take any pictures."

"Are you telling us we took a case without any real proof of it even existing?" said Hotch annoyedly.

"That's what I said, but we got the order directly from Strauss so it must the real deal."

Hotch's eyebrow twitched but he said nothing.

"Well I guess that settles it." sighed Rossi leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Lyson stood as he saw to black SUV pull up outside the window.

"Ah Agent Jereau." he said shaking the hand of the blond woman.

"Inspector Lyson." she smiled as she introduced each member of the team.

"Well" sighed Lyson exasperatedly. "This has been a rather... strange case for the majority of us." a few nearby officers shivered.

"It's been strange for us as well, not receiving any pictures." said Agent Hotchner sternly as he glared at the inspector.

"I'm sorry for that... it's just nobody could really stay at the scene long enough to take a good picture."

The group all raised an eyebrow.

"Y- you'll see."

The team stepped out of their cars in front of a rather normal looking house if it wasn't for the mass of caution tape and swarm of police officers.

"Right this way." said Lyson leading the crew through the door.

Immediately the scent of blood hit their noses and Lyson coughed in attempt to hold back the bile that was rising in his throat.

He glanced at the team only to see five rather bored looking faces. The only one who seemed remotely concerned was the lanky boy he remembered to be Doctor Reid.

"If you rather stay behind it's alright." he said to the boy.

"Hm?" asked the boy, confused.

"You just looked rather worried."

"Oh no I think I just forgot my go-bag in the car."

"Oh I have it right here." said Agent Prentiss passing the brown bag the boy.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

Lyson frowned confused by their normal behavior in such a horrifying place.

"W- well then right this way."

Lyson led them to the kitchen where the first mutilated body lay.

"Well somebody made a mess." commented Agent Rossi offhandedly.

"Nobody has been able to identify anything past her gender." squeaked Lyson attempting to draw his eyes away from the horrifying scene.

"Well by process of elimination she would be the mother wouldn't she?"

"It's impossible to tell, there were three females in the house. The wife and two teenage daughters."

"It's the wife." said the boy as he picked up a severed arm with his gloved hand.

He smiled as he held the woman's hand closer to the team. "See? Theres and tan line where the wedding band should be."

"So someone's been taking trophies." sighed Agent Morgan.

"A telltale sign of a serial killer." said Hotchner.

"Well lets see the rest of the bodies."

"I'll take some pictures." smiled Prentiss.

Lyson shivered, what was with this uninterested air? It was like they weren't even phased.

"Cause were not." said a voice next to him.

Lyson jumped, startled and glanced down to see the smiling Agent Reid.

"H- how did you-"

"Well that's what everyone asks."

Lyson flinched and took a step back.

"You mean you're not phased by... any of this." he said motioning to the blood splattered walls.

"Nope." grinned the boy.

"Why would we?" said Agent Morgan as he rested his elbow on his colleague.

"After all" started Hotchner crossing the room. "It's completely normal for us."

Lyson stared at the room recipients blood dripping from their gloves as they inspected the bodies, bored looks all adorning their faces.  
'These people' thought Lyson 'are not ones to cross.'

Their sinister uninterested reactions would forever be etched into his mind.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was weird, I just wanted to write fic to show how strange their reactions seem to be...**

**They're always sorta 'No fucks are given.' I guess this wasn't really horror huh?**

**Anyway, please review and forgive me for my terrible writing skills!**


End file.
